Summers Secret Angel knows
by Alyssa Summers
Summary: The Summers and Alyssa have been good friends since Alyssa found out she was adopted. They were almost a family with her. But what happens when they really are closer? What happens when Alyssa thinks she's little katherine Angel's sister ?
1. Chapter 1

In 1967,Elizabeth was walking down the streets of England wearing her lapis lazuli ring that protects her from the sun's burning powerful light/power..As she was walking down in her dress she saw with her own two hazel eyes the being who she was related to,Angelus.

Elizabeth snarled at the sight of her unforgiveable,displeasing,disgrateful man who turned her into a bloodsucking creature 'the sight of him makes me want to rip his ungrateful cold heart out..If he has one' she thought as she glared at him.

Angelus saw her and grinned as Elizabeth's wide hazel eyes turned more widened then it was when she came upon this earth. Elizabeth saw him walking towards her smirking as if he had plans with tried her best to outscape the creature whom she despises to the bones but it was too late.

He caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her to a nearby wall angry

Angelus said in an Irish accent "Well if it isn't my little sister Elizabeth,how've you been since that night little one?"

Elizabeth said in the same accent " Let go of me you fool !! Or I will pull ur lupis ring off and push u into the sun !!" she growled

Angelus growled back replying "You wouldn't dare."

Elizabeth "Oh hell yes I would I HATE YOU ,SO DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!!!" then she used her compultion on her older sibling and mysteriously....he obayed

Elizabeth grinned and disappeared in a flash

Angelus realized what he was doing and shook his head " What in Bloody hell !?!?!! Oh she used the damn god compultion on me that little" he growled lowly insulting his little sibling.

Elizabeth Ann Marie Vienna Angel Malloy was walking towards a white mansion pretending to be hurt..and she sure did get in with it.

But First,let me tell you how Elizabeth was turned into a vampire. when she was human she was very sick almost all the time, and at one point she was in the hospital and it was known that Elizabeth was going to die. Then, the next day her brother,Liam (Angelus) came to see his poor little sister. Liam was a vampire but he made Elizabeth think he was still her brother. That day he turned Elizabeth into a vampire, so of course she never died. And she lived as a vampire still to this day.

Elizabeth was playful and knew how to have fun, but selfish. Elizabeth was walking in the town with her maid Emily buying some food, Emily and Elizabeth spilt in the store. That was when Elizabeth saw the face of her doom...Angelus, he walked over to her smirking.

Angelus said while smirking his Angelic Face "Well Elizabeth your quite dumb really" he chuckled at the insult he made on his little sibling " Old Father was right about you having no knowledge in that pretty little head of yours"

That was when Elizabeth snapped

Elizabeth slapped him across the face and snarled lowly "How Dare You..How Dare you insult me .YOU DAMN GOD BLOODSUCKER !!!"

Angelus looked at her with hatred just as she did and said" You are aswell don't forget that"

Elizabeth said "And I won't forget you turning me aswell, Oh I shall never forget your nickname..A Demon With A Face Of An Angel " Elizabeth ran through the streets from Angelus whom was chasing her down, as she was running she saw a white majestic horse and ran jumping onto it.

Elizabeth: " YAH YAH !!!"

she yelled at the horse which started running on it's hind legs. But behind her was another horse but black with a different gender from her ontop of it....Angelus.

Angelus: "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ELIZABETH !!!!"

Angelus shouted angrily at his sibling.

Elizabeth: "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN ETERNITY !!!"

she shouted back as her horse ran faster and faster by the second,but then.

WHOOP !!

Angelus grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the ground

Elizabeth: yelled in surprise "AHHH!!!!" when she fell to the ground..

There was no sudden movement or sound from her,Angelus stopped his horse and got off of it then walked over to her.

Angelus: "Looks like I win now Elizabeth." he said to his non moving in the town stared at the two siblings as one didn't move..as if it were not breathing,not moving..Not living.


	2. Unexpected meeting

Elizabeth woke up in the place where her sibling hurt her,she got up looking around then....Elizabeth started running almost as if she was scared. Soft,gentle tears slide down her cheek, She ran into her room not knowing of what was in it...

The mysterious dark figure emerged her and held her tightly,"Elizabeth..You must not go to the Pratt Mansion..They'll kill you" "They won't..For all they know I'm just a poor young orphan from Atlanta" Elizabeth smirked evilly at the figure as he pulled her closer, the figure revealed himself to Elizabeth as she stared in amazement.

'He's a god' Elizabeth thought as she stared at the strong muscular figure. "Listen to me and I will" "You will what ?" "I will do it not tell you Miss Malloy." Elizabeth frowned "It's Turner..Elizabeth Turner" "But-" "No Questions please" "As you wish Miss Turner"..Elizabeth pulled him in even closer.

Elizabeth said seductively "Be Quiet you fool and kiss me already" That was when his lips were pressed against Elizabeth's leading to a make out on her bed

But now everything has changed..Elizabeth has gotten a soul since the day Angelus did..Now she lives with Buffy Summers her best friend. Buffy The Slayer and Elizabeth has changed her name to Alyssa..

Alyssa was found with her lupis lazuli ring on, walking around SunnyDale with Buffy,Willow,Oz,and Xander. "Hey wanna go to The Bronze?" Buffy replied "Sorry I got patroling to do sweetie" Xander replied "Homework" Willow replied saying "Giles needs me at the library with Oz." "Oh..Guess I'll go by myself then later guys!" the gang seperated. Alyssa headed to The Bronze until she saw someone.."Lookie Lookie if it isn't my son of a bitch brother..Never thought I'd find you in a dumpster." Alyssa said despisingly. Angel came out "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry" "Sorry doesn't change or do anything Angelus..I'll never forgive for what you did..I'll never forgive you for anything, nothing at all..So just leave me the hell alone and also leave Buffy and the gang alone...Creep." she walked off proud of herself. 


	3. What If ?

Alyssa walked into The Bronze hearing her name being called. "ALY !!" Alyssa turned around and a huge smile appeared around her face "BUFFY YOU MADE IT !!!" Alyssa squealed in joy as her best friend Buffy ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Aly I want you to meet someone come on!" Buffy grabbed Alyssa's hand running as Alyssa laughed. Buffy led Alyssa to the bar and grinned "Aly meet Angel,my boyfriend."

Alyssa looked at the man and frowned..It was Angelus but with a soul and a different name "You..." "Well that's the way I should be treated for what I've done to you sis.." "You think ?" Alyssa and Angel discussed when Buffy interuppted "Wait, you two are brother and sister?" Angel and Alyssa said at the same time "Yes.." Alyssa said "Unfortunately.'' she wasn't happy at all.

Alyssa glared at Angel as He wrapped his arm around her best friend. "You two..are dating I see." "Yeah we are Aly If you don't mind hun." Buffy bit her lip.

"Of course I don't mind Buff I just want you happy that's all. But if he does anything to hurt you tell me and I'll kick his sorry ass." Alyssa said. "I can take care of myself Aly" "I know..you don't know what he can do Buff..It can kill you." Alyssa straightened herself and walked away from the two new couple.

Buffy felt sick inside and looked at Angel "What happened between you two?" "It's nothing..just that it was my fault." Alyssa heard them from a distance and continued walking out of The Bronze as she walked out she felt tears slide down her soft gentle cheeks.

Two Hours Later at The Summers house

Alyssa is sitting on the couch waiting for Buffy to come home ready to apologize for the way she acted. It was 2:02 AM in the morning since Buffy still didn't come home, Alyssa started to worry 'What if he killed her? What if he hurt her ? What if he slept with her ?!" Alyssa stood up even more worried but scared about her best friend or dead best friend.


	4. Alyssa !

Alyssa strarted writing a letter to Buffy

"Dear Buffy,

when you find this I'll be gone..Buffy, I'm all alone. Nobody cares whether I live or all I ever do is cause problems for everyone,Can't they see how bad I am? Don't they care? I can't make it through school with all the suspensions and I caused my family problems,I can't even keep a man in my life..Remember Luke? I couldn't keep him in my life because he cheated on me with another girl. I'm a failure in everything...The only way out of this is to die.

To My Mom: Mom I wish I could've been the person you and dad wanted me to be.I'm not smart,pretty,athletic,or skinny. I know that you and dad never even wanted me,and i wish..I wish that I was never born.

To all of you: You're all so busy yet here I sit. I can't feel the hurt anymore..It hurts so bad,what can I do? To make everything better I have to die..for good. I can't make it right by is nothing for me here even with Angel. I don't want to go on. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Please believe me, I love you all so very much, and I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Love,

Alyssa."

Alyssa put the letter in an envelope as she left it on the kitchen table leaving. Alyssa sobbed as she walked out, while she was walking she saw Andrew..her old lover "A-A-Andrew.." She saw a gun in his hand.. 'Perfect..Just what I need.' Alyssa thought as Andrew held his arm high. "Andrew...Please don't..I know you" "SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP ! " Alyssa stood there as she gulped . She felt a hard bang on her head and fell unconcious. "Looks like the bitch is back..Well heres a little welcoming commity for ya Kathy." Andrew and the strange figure dragged Alyssa from head to toe , into the woods.

Buffy arrived home at 3:30 AM. Hours after Alyssa was kidnapped, that was when she found the letter and started reading it. After she read it she held her hand towards her mouth as she sobbed harshly "Oh..Oh god." She fell onto her knees weakly...that was when. BANG !! Buffy heard a gun shot and her face went frozen into horror.. 'Alyssa..' was all she could think of.


	5. Oh God

Angel was roaming the forest as Buffy was in her home. He started talking to himself " Passion. It lies in all of us.

Sleeping... waiting... And though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws, and howl.  
It speaks to us... guides us... Passion rules us all.

And we obey. What other choice do we have? 

Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief

.  
It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.

If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead. "

he heard the gun shot and started running just as Buffy got out of her home with tears holding a stake running out to the forests . "ALY !!!!!" Buffy yelled out running,Angel heard her and continued running then "WHOA !!" They bumped into eachother causing them to fall onto the ground. Buffy rubbed her head "Angel??" "Buffy?" they shook their heads and stood up "Let's just go find Al-" They spoke at the same time but stopped and looked into eachother's eyes almost forgetting about the tragedy until it Buffy "Oh shit Aly " Buffy started running again.

With Alyssa:

-Before she was shot-

Alyssa was awoken and looked up "Andrew?? Where am I?" she saw the figure and growled "Spike...I should've known you were the one who knocked me out you worthless piece of shit ." "SILENCE !!" Spike yelled.

Alyssa rolled her eyes muttering " Gay much? " She snickered as Andrew came into the scene. "What are you trying to accomplish here? " "You dead of course babe." Alyssa growled lowly "Don't call me babe Drew. " And why is that Love ? " "BECAUSE YOU ARE A DAMN GOD PERVERT FOR ALL I KNOW !!!" Then she saw beers on a table and realized "You..You've been getting high?" "Yes..I have" "But why? " "BECAUSE OF YOU ALYSSA!! YOU WERE THE WOMAN I LOVED !!! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO DUMP ME AFTER THE NIGHT WE SLEPT TOGETHER ?!!!" Alyssa's hazel eyes started to get watery.

"I..I didn't mean to I'm sorry Drew." "No..No your not sorry SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING !!" "Your-Your right..It doesn't.." That was when Andrew held the gun "Now it is time for you to feel the pain I've been through."

Alyssa yelled out "ANDREW NOO !!!" Andrew pulled the trigger and shot Alyssa in the heart but once he pulled the trigger..he felt as if regretting it.

Alyssa fainted as the pistol went into her body.


	6. Why Buffy?

**BUFFY'S POV **

"god no don't let her be gone.." I muttered under my breath from the tears I've had across my cheek.

I ran into the cave and looked at Alyssa's body in horror "Oh my god !" I sobbed covering my mouth and ran over to her hugging her. "Oh god Aly please don't die on me now." I saw a strange muscular guy run to us.

I was still sobbing like hell as he called the ambulance from his cell phone and they rush here as quick as lightening.I followed them putting Aly into the stretcher and rushed into the ambulance car with the strange man glaring at Spike muttering ''You'll pay for this." then they closed the doors and started driving. I looked at Alyssa's angelic face.

I felt as if it were my fault this happened to her...If I came home early this wouldn't have happened...She was the bestest friend I could ever have or been given...I don't care if I die or have to die for her, I will do anything for her.

I would never ever betray someone who has always been there for me.. Aly dies....I die too.I can't live without her, I stroke a brand of her hair away from her face looking into her frozen shocked eyes. Those eyes...were the look of horror.

24 Hours Later

Oh damn it I can't wait in this waiting room any longer !! I kicked the wall softly crying my eyes out then I fell onto my knees crying even more not wanting to wait for an answer..it's that simple, Is Alyssa Dead Or Not? I see a doctor walk in and I stand up with puffy red eyes looking at the doctor.. "Doc is she alive or not?" "She's in a come Miss Summers.." Thats when I broke down.. "Oh god.. way." the doctor walked away as I was on my knees sobbing even harder then before..

What the hell am I suppose to do now? What the hell am I suppose to do without Aly ? I am just..I am just so damn confused ..More importantly, why me ? why me dealing with all this pain? I could've been on the dancefloor with Alyssa dancing my ass off but no..I just have to be in a hospital with Alyssa in a coma. It can't be my destiny..No way in hell.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been fourteen days since Alyssa's been put into a coma...Buffy's getting worried. What if she's never coming out of the coma ? What if she's gone..for good? Wait a minute..vampires don't get hurt when they're shot, so how the hell did She get into a coma? She's a vampire !! "She's not a vampire Buffy..She's human.." she turned around to see her lover Angel. "But..why did she look at you with such betrayal? It's not like you did anything to her-" "I did Buffy,I-I ruined her future..I turned her into a vampire when she was only 14..." "So she's little Katherine,she's the little girl that invited you in to your house but-but" "Buffy,She had to pay the price...with her life." "But..why?! Why did you do such a cruel thing to her ?!!! what the hell did she ever do to you?!!" " I was someone else at the moment Buffy !! I wasn't myself." " Oh I bet you weren't you damn god asshole !!!" Buffy yelled out with tears streaming down her cheeks " KILLING YOUR OWN FAMILY !!" Angel covered her mouth his hand trying to shut her up but then she was furiously struggling to get out of his grip . He felt guilty of the lie he made up.

WITH ALYSSA IN THE COMA

Alyssa was in a coma...having a dream. The life she would've had if god had made her into an angel (or so she thought) , She was walking through a dark steep forest at midnight wandering as she feels human. ' Why do I feel so..so human?' she thought as she hears a footstep behind her, she turns around and sees a vampire who looks just like her "hey..what the hell? who are- " "I'm Katherine..Little Katherine" "No way..I am !" "LIES !! YOU HUMANS !! ANGELUS HAS TORTURED YOU IN THAT CAGE OF HIS !! MEMORY LOSS AND NOW THIS ?!!! MAKING YOU THINK YOUR ME ?!! OUTRAGEOUS !!" Then it all started flooding back to Alyssa memory by memory..when Angel became Angelus again, She was human in real life..then she remembered her birth and saw Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom give birth to Alyssa. The thought of that made Aly burst into non stopping tears "Oh god...Oh god.." she continued crying as Katherine grinned. "Idiot to think you were me ? you shall die !!" Alyssa looked up with an angry expression that has replaced her sadness weeping tearful face. "You little bitch . I'm no human..I'm a slayer" Alyssa stood up slowly and punched Katherine in the face as she throws Katherine to a nearby hollow tree. Katherine stood up as her face changed into a face of a demon , Katherine started running towards Alyssa . Alyssa flipped backwards as Katherine ran . That was when Alyssa flipped onto a tree branch and Katherine bumped into the tree, the tree shook and Alyssa jumped off the tree landing on the ground on her two feet. She started running towards Katherine grabbing her lapis lazuli ring off staking Katherine in the heart turning Katherine into dust. Alyssa smiled, she had won the game the Watcher's Council had played on sensed this was planned by them.

With Angel & Buffy

Angel tried explaining everything to Buffy until the Doctor came and looked at them. The doctor said " Well..It seems that Miss Summers is getting better. Her heart monitor is continuing to go up." 'Summers ?' Buffy had thought 'Aly..Aly is a summers?' her eyes widened 'that's why I'm so close to her..thats why mom had always looked at Aly like a-a mother would..Aly should've.' Then Buffy remembered when Angel was Angelus.."Oh my gosh." she looked up at Angel glaring at him "You...sick bastard." Angel looked at her knowing she found out what he had hidden. They heard the doctor say they could visit Alyssa , Buffy said despisingly "Your not going..I will. Who knows what you'll do next." she was to angry to realize it was Angel she was talking to..not Angelus , then she walked into Alyssa's room and sat down in a chair near Alyssa's bed. She started to sob softly as she held Alyssa's pale , light weighted hand and put her (Buffy's ) other hand ontop of it continuing to sob as she looked at Alyssa's face, 'it even looks like mine.. but in a more beautiful version.' she started to sob even more thinking about the note she found at home. That was when Alyssa's closed eyes, slowly flickered open .


End file.
